


when you drew me in (i could not resist)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, I suppose, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Semi-Daichi harem fic, because everybody's got a crush on Daichi but KuroDai owns my soul so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "I fell in the spell of your charms"-----“So let me get this straight,” Daichi says slowly, a hand poised in front of him. “I accidentally drank a potion that will make people fall in love… withme?”





	when you drew me in (i could not resist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



> Requested by thatishogwash (HomeForImaginaryFriends) over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Captured by Christian Bautista and Sitti
> 
> Line: "I fell in the spell of your charms"
> 
> Also quite related to this [OiSuga fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450943/chapters/33381750) of mine, but that need not be read for this piece to be understood. Would appreciate it though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So let me get this straight,” Daichi says slowly, a hand poised in front of him. “I accidentally drank a potion that will make people fall in love… with _me_?” Everything still seems fuzzy, and it’s the most that he understood from Kuroo’s hasty and nervous explanation. His face is all scrunched up, the idea of it not really setting well with him.

Kuroo straightens up and takes a deep breath. “Well, yes… But not exactly? I mean, there are love potions, sure, and they work in varying degrees, depending on the skill of the brewer and the potency of the ingredients and depth of feelings involved or lack thereof. But real love, in its essence, is something that cannot be replicated even by a greatest wizard or potions master or by the strongest magic, if there is such a thing that exist.”

The way that Daichi just blinks at him -clueless and dumbly adorable- he’s inclined to say, tells Kuroo that his explanation went over the other’s head. And well, he also went off tangent a bit in there, so there’s no helping that.

“Ah, sorry,” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “People won’t fall in love _love_ with you, but those who’re harboring a crush would be more attracted to you. Basically, the potion makes you more… appealing to them. At least that’s what I got from Oikawa’s explanation.”

Daichi takes a moment of silence to completely understand the implications of his situation. He’s a non-magical person and doesn’t really have an in depth knowledge about magic, but he does know a thing or two, as one should especially when one is surrounded by magic and practitioners. If it’s as Kuroo says, then there’s no reason to doubt it.

“How long will it last though?” Potions and their effects is something that he knows a thing or two about, thanks to Suga having a ‘potions barista’ for a boyfriend that he wouldn’t shut up about.

“A day. Oikawa said that it should wear off after that.” Kuroo bites his down on his lips and looks at him apprehensively. So far, Daichi’s been taking everything calmly, but knowing how long he’ll have to endure the potion’s effect might change that. He releases a breath he isn’t aware he’s holding, in relief when Daichi only nods after mulling over it.

Daichi looks around the relatively empty coffee shop. “Where is Oikawa anyway?”

“Ah, that,” Kuroo laughs nervously. “Suga-chan escaped with him.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “So he’s hiding. Or well, my _ever reliable best friend_ is hiding him. Typical.”

“Can’t really blame them,” Kuroo shrugs, letting himself relax as well. “You do have the temper, Sa’amura. I’m surprised you’re actually taking this well.”

Oh, Daichi knows he’s got the temper. But what happened was an accident, and he’s not much of a jerk to put all the blame on Oikawa. Well, it’s his fault for leaving potions like that out in the open, but it’s Daichi’s at fault too for drinking something before asking.

He tells Kuroo as much.

“Besides, I don’t feel anything wrong. So maybe it’s not working.” He shrugs.

“Well, it’s good that you aren’t feeling anything wrong. But we can’t say for sure that it isn’t working.” Kuroo reasons.

Daichi looks at Kuroo with a small frown. He doesn’t seem to be affected by whatever Daichi has in his system right now, as vain as that thought is.

He just can’t help but wonder why, because Kuroo’s given to teasing him, to the point that even Daichi had conceded to Suga’s suggestion that Kuroo is just flirting with him. But… he’s not doing any of that. He’s just concerned and worried, instead of, well, being appealed.

He doesn’t quite understand why he feels bothered by that.

Daichi shakes his head then, then stands up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kuroo hastily stands up after him.

“To finish my deliveries. I’m still on the clock, Kuroo. I mean, I’m here because I delivered a package, and I still have a few more to go. I wasted enough time as it is.” He hefts his bag on his shoulder, glad that it’s lighter. “Anyway, thank you for today.”

He starts to leave but Kuroo catches him on the wrist. “What about the potion?”

“What about it?”

Kuroo looks at him incredulously. “Uh, I did tell you, so you’re aware of what it does, right? You can’t go out like this, Sawamura. We don’t know what might happen or what people might do to you.”

Daichi chuckles softly. “You’re being overly worried about this. I’ll be fine, Kuroo,” he says dismissingly. “I really appreciate your concern though.” He smiles up at him and pats him once on the arm.

Kuroo doesn’t let go of him though and just looks at him with exasperation. “I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” Kuroo insisted. “Please?”

Daichi looks at him for a few moments, and he sees the hint of desperation in Kuroo eyes. He doesn’t know what he’s worried over, but it was enough for Daichi to take him seriously. He sighs. “Fine. But I’ll be walking around town today, and I don’t want to hear you complain and whine about your legs being tired.”

“I won’t.” Kuroo promised. “I think it’ll be fun. I’ll be with you, after all.” He adds with a wink that flusters Daichi a bit.

Daichi clears his throat. “Let’s go then.”

\-----

The potion is working alright, as it turns out. _Too_ good, if Daichi says so himself.

And he realizes this belatedly, when he and Kuroo are hiding in a narrow alley, barely escaping being mobbed by a group of squealing middle school girls.

“How does it feel to be the ultimate heartthrob among the teenagers?” Kuroo asks. Despite leaning against the wall and panting heavily, it doesn’t stop him from throwing Daichi an impish grin.

“That’s…that’s the effect…of the potion?” Daichi asks in between taking deep breaths, also leaning against the wall, beside Kuroo.

It’s a saving grace that he’s already done with his deliveries and they’re on their way back to the post office to return the receive forms and clock out, when they came across his younger sister, and her friends. The very same ones who had gradually dissolved into giggling and squealing mess, the longer they spend in Daichi’s presence.

“On teenagers? Yep.” Kuroo pops the last sound, annoying Daichi. “But, don’t hold it against them though. Their brains are still developing so they’re ruled more by their emotions, so they got easily affected and it’s why things escalated that quickly. And don’t worry, they probably won’t remember what happened.”

Daichi mulls over that. He understands about being ruled by emotions. He’s seeing it happen first hand on Haruki and Harumi and it’s probably the reason for their mood swings. He doesn’t completely understand what the brain has got to do with the potion though. He might have to ask Kuroo about that.

Aside from that, he isn’t sure what to feel about being crushed on by Harumi’s friends. He doesn’t know how he’ll act around them, the next time they visit, knowing what he does now, even if they would forget about it.

Oh well. “At least it only worked on teenagers,” he says. He’s not exactly relieved, but at least that’s a good thing.

Kuroo freezes beside him and the grip he has on Daichi’s hand tightened.

It’s only then that Daichi realize that they’re still holding hands.

Kuroo instantly grabbed and pulled him away, once he realize that the girls have reached their breaking point, and started running away with Daichi in tow, very reminiscent of a scene taken straight out of _shoujo mangas_.

Daichi doesn’t pull away though, quite content to have it held in Kuroo’s larger and warmer one.

“Sawamura,” he says slowly, pulling at the hand and looking at Daichi alarmingly. “It didn’t just work on teenagers. It just seemed more obvious because they’re really unable to control themselves. There have been plenty others too.”

Daichi blinks confusedly. “What? When?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “You can’t be serious.”

“I… I didn’t notice.” Daichi flushed in embarrassment at the incredulous look Kuroo is directing at him. He’s usually the one giving Kuroo that look, not the other way around.

But he truthfully didn’t. He was actually having a lot of fun, walking around town with Kuroo. They passed by some places Daichi knows and bumped into some people as well, but they didn’t seem as memorable as the things Kuroo did or said. Everything else didn’t seem to matter when he’s with Kuroo.

Dammit, he’s such a huge idiot. There really wasn’t anyone he remember-

“Michimiya Yui,” Kuroo says, cutting off Daichi’s train of thoughts.

“What about Michimiya?”

Kuroo looks up at the sky, asking for deliverance, probably, before he sighs resignedly. “She’s one. Gave you that gooey heart eyes when you delivered her mail.”

Daichi recoiled and is about to vehemently deny it, when his meeting with Michimiya earlier that afternoon came back to him.

He’d noticed that she’s red in the face and was looking dazedly at him. He even wondered if she was sick and touched her forehead to confirm. But her vigorous head shaking convinced him that she was just fine. He looks at Kuroo with alarmed realization.

“Terushima Yuuji’s another.”

They passed by the flower shop earlier and Terushima had been watering some of the plants outside when Daichi greeted him.

Instead of being able to continue on their merry way, Terushima stopped him with a wide smile and kept on presenting him flowers, mostly red roses and kept telling Daichi about how lovely he would look with a flower crown on. Kuroo pulls him away then, before Terushima can start weaving it into his short hair, despite Daichi’s refusal.

Daichi opens and closes his mouth, unable to say anything.

“And Kita. And Matsukawa. And hell, even Iwaizumi.” Kuroo intones, with a small annoyed frown.

They bumped into the aforementioned three on separate occasions throughout the day, and on those separate occasions, they’ve all been rather touchy with Daichi, more so than usual.

Was that really the effect of the potion? But Kuroo’s told him that it only works _if_ they’re harboring crushes.

So, does that mean those people have a-

Daichi shakes his head more vigorously this time. He doesn’t think he can complete the thought just yet.

Everything is still so…unexpected and utterly unbelievable.

“No amount of head shaking or denial can erase the fact that everyone’s basically got a crush on you, Sawamura.” Kuroo points out, not helpfully, knowing too well what’s going on inside Daichi’s head.

“Then what about you?” Daichi asks out of the blue.

Kuroo frowns at him. “What about me?”

Daichi snaps his mouth shut, teeth clicking together. Was being tactless a side effect of the potion?

But it’s too late for Daichi to say anything, because by then, Kuroo’s eyes widen, realizing what he’s asking. His surprised expression changed into a familiar teasing one.

Kuroo inches closer. “What about me, Sawamura?”

Daichi flushes, unable to look Kuroo in the eyes. “Nothing!” he says too quickly, pulling his hand from Kuroo. But Kuroo tightens his grip.

“You’re wondering why I’m not affected by the potion’s sway, aren’t you?”

Daichi remains silent, but glances at Kuroo, anticipating and yet dreading his answer.

“Well, for starters,” Kuroo continues, not deterred by Daichi’s silence. “It’s because I don’t have a crush on you.”

‘ _I know_ ,’ Daichi thinks, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. The whole ordeal had been a good confirmation as any that all those ‘flirting’ was just teasing for Kuroo and didn’t mean anything to him.

“I can say without a doubt that what I feel for you goes a bit deeper than that,” he finishes.

Daichi blinks at the unexpected confession and looks at Kuroo to find him rubbing the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand, sneaking glances at him, waiting warily for his reaction and response.

“…You mean,” Daichi starts carefully, but was reduced to closing and opening his mouth.

Kuroo can’t be saying what he thinks he’s saying.

Kuroo looks straight at him then, and there’s something soft and vulnerable about it and Daichi’s heart skips a beat.

“I fell in the spell of your charms a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
